Antología de Bio-drabbles
by RE Behind the horror Autores
Summary: Antología de drabbles escritos por nuestros queridos autores para el taller de los domingos de escritura creativa del foro Behind The Horror.
1. Nessio: Claire (La Playa)

Buenas (días, tardes o noches) a todos los seguidores de la cuenta oficial de FanFiction: Behind The Horror. SKANDROSITA ha realizado una actividad de #DomingosDeDrabbles en donde a raíz de una frase y/o fotografía, nos invita a crear una historia.

Vamos a empezar.

* * *

Fotografía: Chica con tabla de surf, al atardecer, de espaldas, viendo al horizonte.

 **Autor:** Nessio

 **Personaje:** Claire Redfield

No se trataba para nada de huir de la asquerosa y jodida realidad que sabía, la rodeaba.

Pero si alguien merecía un momento de pausa era ella.

El alba caía a su espalda, contrastando con su cabellera.

Había decidido tener una escapada, hacer algo distinto a su rutina habitual, por ello estaba ahí, tabla en mano, aunque de surfeo supiera ni mierda.

Al final era productivo, la distrajo lo suficiente para tenerla en paz, paz que tanto necesitaba.

Dejo caer la tabla en la arena, haciendo lo propio con su cuerpo, justo al momentos que la noche atacaba.

Ese atardecer extinto logro llevarse la frustración que la aquejaba y el anochecer le obsequio la fuerza que tanto deseaba recuperar.


	2. SKANDROSITA: Sherry (La Playa)

Buenas (días, tardes o noches) a todos los seguidores de la cuenta oficial de FanFiction: Behind The Horror. SKANDROSITA ha realizado una actividad de #DomingosDeDrabbles en donde a raíz de una frase y/o fotografía, nos invita a crear una historia.

* * *

Fotografía: Chica con tabla de surf, al atardecer, de espaldas, viendo al horizonte.

 **Autor:** SKANDROSITA  
 **Personaje:** Sherry Muller

–Súper chica, no tenia idea que tuvieras habilidades para surfear – Exclamó el pelirrojo mientras interponía una mano contra el sol.

Muller no dejaba de admirar la pequeña figura de la rubia, como el sol bañaba su piel dándole un tono dorado y lo distinguida que se veía al portar el cabello más largo de lo normal.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía una sensación de calidez espiritual y no podía ser menos ya que disfrutaba de si luna de miel.

–Deja de molestar, Jake y mejor toma la foto –Sherry hizo una mueca infantil al expresar desagrado –no he podido estar de pie en la tabla por más de tres segundos.

Para ella esa tarde era inigualable, podía contemplar a su esposo de una manera más intima, más propia y más espiritual.

Trató de posar de manera sugestiva para guardar el recuerdo en una imagen.

El obturador hizo el sonido distintivo de que la foto había sido tomada y Sherry descansó de tanto aparentar ser una experta.

–¿Cuanto tiempo crees que dure esto? –preguntó el pelirrojo viendo a la deriva del horizonte, caminando entre las aguas tranquilas del mar para abrazar a su esposa.

Él escondió la nariz entre el cuello y a clavícula de la agente, repasando el roce de su piel contra el pecho descubierto de la joven.

–Un matrimonio debería durar toda la vida, para eso te casas. –contestó ella respondiendo la muestra de cariño.

Acariciando el torso desnudo del mercenario y recordando todo el caos que había logrado juntar a los hijos de hombres que habían querido destruir naciones por ver hasta donde llegaba su inteligencia.

–Hablo de está extraña tranquilidad. –Musitó Muller alejendose dos pasos para crear distancia prudente –siempre hay alguien queriendo joder y experimentar con la vida, somos ejemplo de ello.

La rubia negó en silencio moviendo la cabeza.

–Somos agentes y trabajamos para que está tranquilidad la disfruten otras personas pero por hoy somos unos recién casados que disfrutan de su luna de miel.


	3. Light Of Moon 12: Jill (La Playa)

Buenas (días, tardes o noches) a todos los seguidores de la cuenta oficial de FanFiction: Behind The Horror. SKANDROSITA ha realizado una actividad de #DomingosDeDrabbles en donde a raíz de una frase y/o fotografía, nos invita a crear una historia.

* * *

Fotografía: Chica con tabla de surf, al atardecer, de espaldas, viendo al horizonte.

 **Autor:** Light of Moon 12  
 **Personaje:** Jill Valentine

La tarde caía pintando el cielo en tonos dorados y brillantes; el Sol, la arena y el mar eran uno solo y se fundían en un paisaje refulgente. Jill Valentine miraba con atención las olas, esperando a que el suave arrullo marinocambiara a marea alta para poder domar el océano implacable.

Clavó su tabla de surf en la arena y miró una vez más al horizonte, deseando por un momento poder permanecer así por siempre. El surf era una de sus actividades favoritas, le ayudaba a relajarse y a despejarse de toda la basura cotidiana con la que tenía que lidiar. Desde que había sido liberada de las garras de Wesker, su vida consistía en constantes análisis, pruebas de laboratorio, estudios psicológicos… Se preguntaba seriamente cuándo volvería a ser una persona normal, quizás faltaba poco, quizás no lo volvería a ser nunca. Le estremecía pensar en la última posibilidad.

Una sombra de incertidumbre opacó su mirada de plata pero enseguida el sonido de una ola rompiéndose en la playa la sacó de su ensoñación. El mar estaba en su punto.

—Hoy sólo eres Jillian…—Murmuró para sí misma, tomando su tabla y olvidándose completamente de su vida complicada.  
Hoy solamente era ella y la playa.


	4. GeishaPax: Sherry (La Playa)

Buenas (días, tardes o noches) a todos los seguidores de la cuenta oficial de FanFiction: Behind The Horror. SKANDROSITA ha realizado una actividad de #DomingosDeDrabbles en donde a raíz de una frase y/o fotografía, nos invita a crear una historia.

* * *

Fotografía: Chica con tabla de surf, al atardecer, de espaldas, viendo al horizonte.

 **Autor:** GeishaPax

 **Personaje:** Sherry Birkin

Extrañaba ir a la playa desde que era niña. La última vez que fue, tendría como seis años, aún no sabía nadar y Anette la tenía vigilada con un salvavidas.

Ese día había sido divertido para toda la familia. William tampoco sabía nadar y Anette pretendió enseñarle, ya que al inicio con las manos en la espalda del hombre le puso a flotar —después lo soltó un rato— y al darse cuenta se hundió afortunadamente cerca de la orilla.

Sherry amaba esos pequeños momentos con su padre, en donde sacaba la cámara fotográfica y ella con su trajecito blanco y su madre con un traje de baño azul la abrazaba; recordaba con cariño como una hola se llevó una sandalia de su padre y Anette los dejó en la orilla esperando mientras nadaba buscando recuperarla.

—¿Qué sucede cariño? — preguntó Leon al notarla perdida en sus pensamientos frente al correo que acababa de abrir.

—Quiero ir al mar. — respondió ella un poco sonrojada al notar la mirada fija de Leon en la fotografía.

—Supongo que como buen padre, tendré que ir contigo.

Ella soltó una risita discreta al notar aún el rostro serio y un tanto fruncido de su antiguo tutor.

Miró de nuevo a la foto, Claire estaba de espaldas con un bikini de TerraSave viendo a Moira y otros compañeros nadar.

—Leon, es casada.

—Lo sé.


	5. AnlDmn21: Alex Wesker (La Playa)

Buenas (días, tardes o noches) a todos los seguidores de la cuenta oficial de FanFiction: Behind The Horror. SKANDROSITA ha realizado una actividad de #DomingosDeDrabbles en donde a raíz de una frase y/o fotografía, nos invita a crear una historia.

* * *

Fotografía: Chica con tabla de surf, al atardecer, de espaldas, viendo al horizonte.

 **Autor:** AnlDmn21

 **Personaje:** Alex Wesker

Vio los hermosos colores del atardecer.

Con sus tonalidades alegres resplandecientes, el sol a cada minuto escondiéndose para dar paso a la luna, el olor a sal de mar con algo de putrefacción en el aire y los bellos sonidos de sus perfectas creaciones

Este era un día perfecto para celebrar su victoria sobre los idiotas que acabaron con Albert.  
Alex no podría tener menor respeto por el ingenuo de su hermano, pero tenía que admitir que tener su presencia siempre persiguiendola era una forma, para ella, de demostrar su afecto.

Pero al imbécil con complejo de Dios le metieron un buen par de cohetes por el trasero, en el sentido más literal, y ya no estaba

Tampoco su presencia, ni sus afectos…

"Alv" dijo antes de irse surfeando hacia al horizonte, donde varias de sus creaciones la perseguían.


	6. Nessio: Ada (La Carta)

Buenas (días, tardes o noches) a todos los seguidores de la cuenta oficial de FanFiction: Behind The Horror. SKANDROSITA ha realizado una actividad de #DomingosDeDrabbles en donde a raíz de una frase y/o fotografía, nos invita a crear una historia.

Vamos a empezar.

* * *

Segunda imagen y frase para crear un drabble: Personaje al que no se le ve el rostro, escribiendo.

"Sus manos temblaban al escribir las últimas palabras antes de acabar con su vida..."

 **Autor:** Nessio

 **Personaje:** Ada Wong

Sus manos temblaban al escribir las últimas palabras antes de acabar con su vida.

Y aunque creia que era imbécil escribir algo que probablemente nunca nadie iba leer, quería dejar claro el por qué de su desicion.

Desde que tuvo memoria todo fue ambición en su vida, buscar lo mejor para satisfacer su propia necesidad, su propia vanidad.

Nadie podía con ella u nunca pudieron tanto así que mejor ella pudo tener el honor que muchos quisieron: quitarle la vida.

Pero no iba a suicidarse solo por eso, no, lo haría porque al final, ya estaba harta.

Había hecho todo lo que quería, incluso lo que no, pero no había más, se sentía vacía, descubriendo que al final nunca hubo una verdadera motivación para vivir desde un principio.

El final era inminente, que más daba si se adelantaba unos años al hecho.

Por eso se lanzó de ese acantilado.


	7. AnlDmn21: Leon (La Carta)

Buenas (días, tardes o noches) a todos los seguidores de la cuenta oficial de FanFiction: Behind The Horror. SKANDROSITA ha realizado una actividad de #DomingosDeDrabbles en donde a raíz de una frase y/o fotografía, nos invita a crear una historia.

Vamos a empezar.

* * *

Segunda imagen y frase para crear un drabble: Personaje al que no se le ve el rostro, escribiendo.

"Sus manos temblaban al escribir las últimas palabras antes de acabar con su vida..."

 **Autor:** AnlDmn21

 **Personaje:** Leon S. Kennedy

Adiós.

Leon Kennedy escribió sus últimas palabras antes de quitarse la vida…

Para por fin largarse de la fatigosa imitación de CIA a la que estaba inscrito

 _"Tengo cáncer, soy radiactivo y me tengo que ir, duh._  
 _Así que me voy perras_  
 _Adiós para siempre_  
 _duh"_

Así León se fue a las Bahamas, se encontró con otra asiática parecida a Ada, cocharon, tuvieron lindos hijos asiaticos se casaron y vivieron un matrimonio medianamente feliz, pero no horrendo…

 **Fin**


	8. Cataki09: Ada (La Carta)

Buenas (días, tardes o noches) a todos los seguidores de la cuenta oficial de FanFiction: Behind The Horror. SKANDROSITA ha realizado una actividad de #DomingosDeDrabbles en donde a raíz de una frase y/o fotografía, nos invita a crear una historia.

Vamos a empezar.

* * *

Segunda imagen y frase para crear un drabble: Personaje al que no se le ve el rostro, escribiendo.

"Sus manos temblaban al escribir las últimas palabras antes de acabar con su vida..."

 **Autor:** Cataki09

 **Personaje:** Ada Wong

Las calles oscuras no sólo eran un buen recurso para los bandidos; también servían para mujeres peligrosas como ella, que no poseían nada en su pecho, más que el remordimiento de una vida llevada a secas.

Una pequeña agenda, que, en sus comienzos, funcionaba como una buena estrategia para recordar el nombre de todos sus objetivos. Por esos días, su memoria funcionaba como una computadora de lo más novedosa; fechas; nombres e incluso rasgos llamativos; todos combinados en su armoniosa memoria, copando el espacio para asuntos incluso más importantes: vivir, por ejemplo.

Las letras se volvían pequeñas o las 'eles' se volvían largas, a medida que intentaba relatar los últimos secretos de una vida completamente misteriosa. Ella se creía invicta por mantener todo a raya, sin que sus sentimientos arremetieran con lo que traía entre sus planes; jamás, ninguno de sus grandes amores —siendo él el más intenso —, supieron en realidad quien era ella. Sólo un pedazo de aquella página, rellenada con información bastante valiosa, podía sorprenderlos a todos con sus hazañas e historias trágicas. Porque, desde luego, ella planeaba hacer una locura más en su extenso expediente: sería el acto final, el más delicioso en contenido, debido a que estaría reuniendo cada una de sus penas, hasta extinguirlas de aquel mundo condenado. Ella decidió que moriría esa noche; ni antes; ni al día siguiente, tenía que ser en ese preciso momento, cuando la luna intentaba descubrir sus acciones descabelladas, asomándose entre los edificios apagados. Si no era en ese momento, asumía jamás tener el coraje para ello.

Asesinaría a Ada Wong esa noche. Pero no la mataría con un puñal o con un arma blanca; la desvanecería, dándole el castigo más doloroso jamás: el olvido. La dejaría empolvada en un baúl de recuerdos. Ya no volvería a utilizarla, ni toparse con ella en el reflejo del espejo. Dejaría de pedir prestado su nombre o incluso su actitud y entonces, renacería para ser quien se le diera la gana. Una mujer viva, sin recuerdos ni trasfondos oscuros. Que amara, que pudiera afrontar la vida como una víctima más en todo el retorcido mundo de las armas químicas.

Esa noche, ella moriría. Y todos los recuerdos y lazos entablados hasta ese momento, dolorosamente, partirían en conjunto.


	9. GeishaPax: Rebecca (La Carta)

Buenas (días, tardes o noches) a todos los seguidores de la cuenta oficial de FanFiction: Behind The Horror. SKANDROSITA ha realizado una actividad de #DomingosDeDrabbles en donde a raíz de una frase y/o fotografía, nos invita a crear una historia.

Vamos a empezar.

* * *

Segunda imagen y frase para crear un drabble: Personaje al que no se le ve el rostro, escribiendo.

"Sus manos temblaban al escribir las últimas palabras antes de acabar con su vida..."

 **Autor:** GeishaPax

 **Personaje:** Rebecca Chambers

Querido A.W.

Escribo esto para aclarar mis sentimientos, ordenar las palabras, antes de ir a enfrentarlo y decirle, que estoy enamorada de usted. Siento lástima de mí misma, de que yo tenga que ocultar lo que siento por temor. Pero ¿temor de qué? ¿De ser mal vista? ¿Alguna vez ha intentado comprender la diferencia entre amar y enamorarse? Siempre he pensado que el lazo que si alguna vez me correspondiera, sería por simple cortesía, por lastimarme, no porque realmente me quisiera, y por eso decidí callar, y seguí amándolo en las sombras, seguí simulando lo que sentía mi corazón, si esa era la única forma de vivir junto a usted.

Quisiera contarle tantas cosas, pero ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Por cómo me enamoré de usted? ¿Es correcto amar a alguien mayor? ¿A alguien tan ilegal? ¿A alguien que no ha demostrado el más mínimo sentimiento por la humanidad?

Sí, soy una cobarde por no enfrentarlo, por plasmar con palabras lo que debí decir hace mucho tiempo, pero se me hace más fácil encerrarme en mi cuarto a escribir que pararme frente a usted. Le escribo sabiendo que jamás lo leerá. No tengo intenciones de que esta carta llegue a sus manos, solo quiero encontrar un medio para expresar todo lo que siento.

….

Sus manos temblaban al escribir las últimas palabras antes de acabar con su vida; Rebecca estaba decidida en ir a matar a su antiguo capitán con la vacuna que lo haría cerrar los ojos para siempre, lo amaba tanto como para dejarlo acabar con la poca humanidad con la que lo quería recordar.


	10. Nessio: Glenn (Fatallity)

Buenas (días, tardes o noches) a todos los seguidores de la cuenta oficial de FanFiction: Behind The Horror. SKANDROSITA ha realizado una actividad de #DomingosDeDrabbles en donde a raíz de una frase y/o fotografía, nos invita a crear una historia.

Vamos a empezar.

* * *

Tercera imagen: Una persona en medio de una calle, de noche.

 **Autor:** Nessio

 **Personaje:** Glenn Arias

Avanzaba dando tumbos sobre ese callejón poco iluminado.

Mar de sentimientos e ideas poco claras.

Tratar de superar el trauma recién vivido no era algo de lo que se pudiese recuperar tras unas horas.

Los pies le pesaban, pero él no quería dejar de avanzar.

Aparentemente no tenía rumbo fijo, peor aún, parecía un demente ya que llevaba el brazo de su difunta esposa consigo, pero sabía a donde estaba caminando.

Entre los millones de pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza uno era claro: Venganza.


End file.
